Flashes of days gone by
by Slytherinmylife
Summary: Fem Harry potter AU. Follow the story of Emma potter as she goes through the seven magical years at Hogwarts forging bonds of friendship and love, and what things change when chosen one is a girl ( companion to fanfic Hallow wish )


Official Disclaimer : _This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Harry Potter world which is trademarked by J K Rowling who has created such a wonderful world without which my story would not exist. The characters are created and owned by J K Rowling and I do not claim any ownership over them or Harry Potter world except for the OCs and changes made by me in the story. This story is an invention of mine, is for entertainment purpose only and is not a part of official story. I do not profit financially from creation or publication of this story. **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **A/N :** I decided to write this story when a friend of mine suggested to flash out the past of Emma potter ( OC of my other fanfic Hallow wish ), so here is the first chapter. Your views and outlooks are welcome. Do tell !

* * *

'…the potters, that's right, that's what I heard-'

' -yes, their daughter, Emma-'

* * *

' Er...Petunia, dear….you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you.. ? '

' No, why ? '

' Funny stuff on the news today …Owls … shooting stars… people in strange clothes roaming about. I just thought that… maybe it had something to with her crowd. '

'…'

' Their daughter….she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she ? '

' I suppose so. '

' What's her name again ? Evelyn, isn't it ? '

' Emma, much too common if you ask me .'

' Oh yes, yes I quite agree. '

* * *

'…the rumours that have been flying around whole day …. that he…that V-voldemort went to Godric's Hollow… that …that Potters …..that Lily and James … are ….th-they are d-dead '

' It's true, Minerva. All the rumours are true.'

'…I.. I ..didn't b-believe i-it …oh Albus, I didn't want to believe it… but what about the rest ….the rumours about their daughter…about Emma potter…that he couldn't kill her … that he's gone …if its true then how did she .. after all he's done …how ? '

' We may never know the truth, we can only speculate. '

* * *

' Up! Get up ! Now! '

' Up ! '

' Are you up yet ? '

' Yes '

' Good, now get in the kitchen and look after the beacon. Don't you dare let it burn! I want everything perfect on my duddy's Birthday. '

' …..'

' What ? What did you say ? '

' Nothing '

' Then quit lazing around and come out ! '

' Yes, Aunt Petunia '

* * *

' Bad news Vernon, Mrs Figgs's broken her leg, she can't take her. What will we do ? '

' We could phone Marge. '

' Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the girl. '

' You could just leave me here.'

' And come back to find this house in ruins ? '

' I won't blow up the house. '

' I suppose we don't have any other option we will have to take her to the zoo. '

* * *

'… roaring along like maniacs, young hoodlums. '

' I had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying. '

' MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY '

' I know they don't, it was only a dream. '

* * *

' Emma was talking to the snake, weren't you Emma ? '

* * *

' Didn't I warn you, girl … didn't I say any funny business… anything at all and you won't come out of that cupboard for months ! '

' I didn't do anything ! Honestly you have to believe- '

' Go to your cupboard now, you won't be getting any meals ! '

* * *

' They beat people up on the first day at Stonewall, I have heard all of the bad kids and bullies go there. You are not going to be scared, are you ? '

' No, I don't think so. After being bullied by a pig in a wig for so long, I know how to deal with them. '

* * *

' What's this ? '

' Your new school uniform. '

' Oh, I didn't realise it had to be so wet. '

' Don't be daft ! I'm dyeing some of my old things grey for you. It will look just like everyone else's after I'm finished with it. '

* * *

' Get the mail, Dudley. '

' Make Emma get it. '

' Get the mail, Emma. '

' Make Dudley get it '

' Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley '

* * *

' _Miss E. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey '_

* * *

' Hurry up, Girl. What are you doing, checking for letter bombs ? _'_

' What is it, Vernon ? '

' Marge's ill, ate a funny whelk. And your friend, whats her name ... Yvonne, sent some photographs of her vacation from Majorca. '

' Anything else. '

' Nothing important, just these letters and a bill. '

* * *

' _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards )_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

 _To,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School_

* * *

 _Dear Miss/ Mrs McGonagall,_

 _I was surprised to get your letter. Nobody has ever, in my whole life, written to me before, it's the first letter that was addressed to me. At first I thought it was from some distant relative but after I read it I know it was a joke. I don't know if you will get this letter, I don't know your full address. Are you one of those people in TV who play jokes then record them for their show ? Or are you someone else? You are lucky it was me who picked up the letter if any of the Dursleys had seen it you would be in trouble. I know it was funny but they don't like jokes much, they don't like anything much, specially if it involves me. How did you know I sleep in cupboard ? Do you live close to privet drive ? I would like to meet you or we can talk by letters if you don't want to meet, just don't tell Dursleys they won't like me talking to anyone._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Emma Potter_

* * *

' …and I have been thinking of going to London for a bit… '

' Dad ! '

' Dad ! Look what Emma is holding ! '

' Give it back ! That's mine !

' A letter, who would be writing to you…..P-P-Petunia '

' Vernon, oh my goddess ! '

' What does it say, Dad ? Who's it from ? '

' Get out ! Not you girl, you will stay here. Dudley go to your room '

' I want to know. I want to read that letter ! '

' Dudley, go to your room now ! '

' NO ! Let me see it ! '

' OUT ! '

BAM !

' Now, where did you get this ? Who gave it to you ? '

' Nobody gave it to me, it came with the post. I picked it up because it had my name on it ! '

' Vernon, look at the address…how could they possibly know where she sleeps ? You don't think they are watching the house ? '

' Watching, spying… might be following us ! '

' What should we do Vernon ? Should we write back ? Tell them- '

' You don't need to write back, it was just a joke ! Of course there's no place called Hogwar- '

' WHAT ! Did you read it ? '

' I … I…No…'

' Don't you dare to lie, girl ! '

' I, yes, I read it but it's just-'

' Go ! Cupboard ! Now ! '

* * *

' Ah yes, Emma, your Aunt and I have been thinking ….that it will be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom '

' Why ? '

' We think you might be getting a bit big for it '

' Is this because of the Lett- '

' Don't ask questions ! Take your stuff upstairs, right now and you are going to stay there until we say ! '

* * *

'… Joke ! She thinks it's a joke. She doesn't know anything! Anything about magic or about Hogwarts ! She doesn't know she's a witch ...'

' Calm dow- '

'… -rents were too, that she's the Girl-Who-Lived ! That she defea- '

' Calm down, Minerva '

' … and the nerve of them making her sleep in a cupboard ! I told you they were too different from us ! I knew they were not the right people to leave her with ! If only you had liste- '

' Minerva ! '

' Sorry, I forgot myself for a moment. '

' I know you are angry, and your anger is fully justified ….but you have to understand that I have my own reasons for leaving her there. '

' I don't underst-'

' No, I cannot say anything anymore, Petunia is the last and only link to her mother, she is safest with her Aunt. What we need to do now is to find a way to introduce Emma to Magic without overwhelming her . '

' How do you propose to do that ? '

' The same way we do with a muggleborn, though I would like to keep this matter amongst us. It would be best if you went there and explained it all to her . '

' Very well, and how should I deal with Dursleys '

' There's no need to be hostile to them as Emma still needs to return there every summer. They have, however grudgingly, given her a place in their house, a place she can call home. Although a little reminder would suffice, don't forget to give Petunia my regards and that I look forward to corresponding with her in future . '

* * *

' I don't want this, I want that room back ! '

' Dudders, look I made you pancakes and - '

' No, I want my room back, I need it ! I don't want her in there '

' Listen to your mother, Dudley '

' Make her get out ! '

Brrrrring !

' Dudley, go see who's at the door '

' Why me ? Make Emma get it ! '

' Dudley, I don't want any arguments. Just go and see who it is. '

' Fine ! '

' Hello, is this Dursley's residence ?'

' Yes, who are you ? '

' Minerva McGonagall '

* * *

 **A/N : I posted this story before but it has been such a long time since I wrote it that I need to get in flow while writing it again so I dont know when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. And I would be really grateful if someone would be willing to be my beta as that makes the whole thing much faster. Thank you**


End file.
